The invention relates to an LED lamp (LED: light-emitting diode), which comprises a light-emitting means with at least one LED and a heat sink.
During operation of an LED lamp, in principle heat is generated, to be precise by the LED or LEDs themselves, but also by a supply circuit (“driver circuit”) for the LED(s). This heat is at least partially transferred from said components to surrounding components or the surrounding air. In order to enable as high an efficiency of the lamp as possible, colour stability, possibly colour temperature stability in the case of white LEDs and as long a life of the LED(s) as possible, it is desirable for the heat to be transported away from said components (supply circuit, LED chip) effectively and efficiently, with the result that the temperature of the LED does not rise beyond a certain extent.
The prior art WO 2006/118457 A1 has disclosed a heat sink for an LED lamp. The efficiency of heat dissipation is limited with this heat sink.
The invention is based on the object of specifying LED lamps with improved heat sinks.